5 to 7 Years
by MariPage
Summary: Han pasado cinco años, desde que su cabeza de balon decidio quedarse con sus padres en San Lorenzo. Helga sigue con aquella promesa que le dijo cierto rubio, confiando en el. ¿Podra su amor durar y pasar largas pruebas? Ella sabe que deben estar juntos, aun pasen cinco o siete años, ella sera suya.


_**Y así, espero que nuestro amor durará para siempre. Sólo dam años y seré tuya. Porque sé que debemos estar juntos. Sólo necesit años y seré tuyo**_

Otro día se asomaba por esa ventana, el sol cálidamente comenzó a acariciar el rostro de esa rubia con sus cálidos rayos. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos y dio pie a comenzar un nuevo día. Lentamente se levanto de su cama, tomando camino al baño para comenzar a arreglarse, era un nuevo día, y para ella, una nueva oportunidad.

-Helga, tu desayuno está listo, ¿Ya bajas?-

-Ya voy Miriam- Respondió la rubia con un poco de molestia.

En cinco años, todo su mundo había dado giros de 360 grados, su familia que antes no prestaba atención a ella, comenzaron a atenderla y estar más pendientes de ella. Todo fue debido por el viaje a la Jungla, sus padres fueron reprendidos por su maestro, y el hecho de casi perder a Helga, pudo hacer que abrieran los ojos. Bob y Miriam intentaron repararse y reparar su relación por el bien de su familia. Ella se dispuso a entrar a rehabilitación, y Bob, comenzaba con un nuevo lema para los Pataki "La familia antes que todo" Algo que sinceramente, para Helga resultaba un tanto difícil de tragar, bueno, diez años estando en la posición de la hija ignorada y de repente, volverse parte de esa familia, era algo que para uno podría ser difícil de lidiar. Su hermana Olga regreso con su familia para ayudarlos e intentar luchar por la relación con su hermana, cosa que al principio era difícil, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Helga sentía una conexión hacia su hermana, y poco a poco se comenzaron a tornar mas unidas. Era un cuadro magnifico a ojos de los demás, pero para Helga, era algo difícil de tragar. Además de su familia, también hubo cambios en ella, los cuales eran igual manera propios de los cambios en su familia. Su actitud agresiva fue disminuyendo al igual que su malhumor. Comenzó a arreglarse más, porque en palabras de Olga, era tiempo de comenzar a ser la hermosa señorita que ella era. ¿Y por qué no? Es decir, tampoco iba a quedar como una rubia hueca, no, solamente, quería sentirse bonita. Además de que sus escritos y poemas mejoraban notablemente, era la primera de su clase, y esos pequeños cambios hacían que ella se sintiera muchísimo mejor de sí misma. Dentro de ella, en su pequeño corazón, solo había un pequeño tormento, su querido cabeza de balón. Ese pequeño niño que le robo su corazón, había decidido quedarse en San Lorenzo con sus padres, ¿Quién no lo haría? Después de diez años de no ver a su padre, sabía que el desearía estar con ellos. Por ese lado no se molesto con la decisión del pequeño, a pesar de que esa decisión implicara el que ella y el fueran separados. Arnold y ella, se escribían cartas a menudo, Arnold le escribió en una carta que no quería que lo de San Lorenzo fuera el calor del momento, y que él quería que ella y el fueran algo más que amigos. Algo que a Helga le encanto, pero con el tiempo, las cartas fueron disminuyendo notoriamente, Helga le escribió tomando una decisión.

_Querido Arnold_

_Como sabes, creo que esto ha estado un poco frágil, no te culpo, la distancia a veces es demasiado avariciosa y no permite que dos personas que realmente se quieran estén juntas o tranquilas. Por lo tanto he tomado una decisión, te dejare marchar. Te amo, no lo negare, pero no quiero que este amor que te tengo valla muriendo, por eso, decidí que lo mejor sería darnos tiempo. Espero que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, podamos estar juntos y seguir con estos hermosos sentimientos que hemos desarrollado. Mi corazón siempre será tuyo mi cabeza de balón. Cuando vuelva a verte prometo darte un gran abrazo con un golpe por tanta espera. _

_Siempre tuya _

_Helga_

_Pd: Betsy se encargara de las que te llame cabeza de balón, soy la única que puede llamarte así. _

A la semana, una carta llego a manos de Helga, una contestación de Arnold, ella temblaba, ¿Cuál sería la respuesta? ¿Habría aceptado? ¿Le diría que ya no la quería más? Sus manos rompieron el sobre torpemente, hasta que pudo sacar la hoja.

_Querida Helga: _

_Sinceramente, quiero disculparme por perderme mucho, no quiero que pienses que todo esto es debido a que he dejado de lado tus sentimientos, o que realmente ya no te quiero. Al contrario, mi Pataki, todo ha sido muy difícil aquí, y a veces, me absorbe demasiado. La tribu de ojos verdes ha necesitado mucho de nosotros, y a veces no puedo escribirte. Perdona realmente, lo último que deseo es que tu corazón cambie de dueño, o que alguien más entre a tu vida. Quisiera ser yo quien besara tus lágrimas, pero aceptare la decisión. No habrá necesidad de tener miedo, tu eres la única para mi, así que no te preocupes cuando me valla, volveré con oro y tesoros para ti de todo el mundo, y tu corazón y tu serán para mí. Dime lo que solíamos ser, a veces mis sentimientos son lastimados pero sabes que todo lo que hago solo es para ti. Y sé que contigo en mi corazón no hay nada que no pueda lograr. Así que espero que nuestro amor dure para siempre, solo dame un tiempo y seré tuyo. Porque sé que debemos estar juntos, tu y yo. Por favor ten fe en mí, no desearía más que estar en casa contigo, donde todo es agradable y seguro. Pero ahora debo luchar con todo esto, y sé que ganare mi lugar en tu vida, pronto comenzara, ya lo veras. Últimamente ha estado todo en silencio, no puedo contestar tus cartas y todo se vuelve frio y confuso, pero estaré de vuelta, te lo dije arriba, estaré contigo pronto. Solamente dame un tiempo, y volveremos a estar juntos. Siempre estaré contigo, aun cuando la distancia este, tu eres mi persona especial. _

_Con amor_

_Rótula de Arnold ma._

Helga guardaba aun esa última carta de Arnold. Era su mayor tesoro junto con su relicario. Pasaron tres años desde esa carta, y ya jamás volvió a saber de él, pero en su corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de volverse a encontrar, el se lo dijo, solo dame un tiempo y estaré contigo. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría ese cabeza de balón?

Camino a la escuela, noto como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, junto con sus sentimientos. Hoy se cumplían cinco años desde que Arnold se fue de su vida. Se sentía un poco triste, pero tendría que cambiar eso, se dijo a su misma que ya no sufriría más. A veces se sentía culpable, porque dudaba de él. ¿Y si encontró a alguien más? Y se culpaba a sí misma, tonta Helga, el te dijo que confiaras en el.

-Hola Helga- Saludo la pequeña Asiática a su distraída amiga

-Hola Pheebe- dijo ella sonriéndole

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto, aunque ella sabía que día significaba este, pero intentaría ayudaría a su amiga.

-Sí, es solo, que ya sabes, pero no importa. Hoy es un nuevo día ¿No? Aunque tanto positivismo me dé jaqueca- dijo sonriendo como solía hacerlo.

-Siempre tienes algo que decir, pero no importa, vamos a la escuela, es el primer día y no me gustaría un regaño como comienzo.-

Helga asintió y solo se dispuso a seguirla. Y así las dos amigas fueron directo a la escuela.

**Lo se, ya hay muchas historias con esta tematica, pero simplemente los amo x3 y vino a mi asi que decidí plasmarla y compartirla. Espero sea de su agrado esta historia que decidí dar.**


End file.
